Security of multimedia content is an important aspect in several applications, like broadcasting of live videos, defense videos, healthcare videos, etc. For example, the multimedia content includes video, audio, closed captions, metadata and the like. As such, the multimedia content is typically secured by encapsulating the multimedia content in an encrypted multimedia stream.
Existing techniques may encrypt the entire multimedia stream to secure the multimedia content. Such encryption techniques are computationally intensive not just while encrypting but also while decrypting. Further, during playback, operations such as seek, fast forward and rewind may be affected.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.